This invention relates generally to cork extractors. More particularly, the present invention relates to cork extractors for pulling corks and stoppers from bottle necks and other apertures.
A typical cork extractor comprises a screw member connected to a handle which enables the tip of the screw to be twisted into a cork and the cork to be pulled. However, because the cork extractor must be pulled directly outwards from the orifice in which the cork is retained, there is no leverage to assist extraction. Consequently, whilst still widely used, these corkscrews cannot be regarded as satisfactory.
Cork extractors are known to have an eccentric body for turning against the mouth of a bottle for pulling a cork out therefrom through a cam action, for example as disclosed in Great Britain Patent Publication No. 2 216 884 A and German Publication No. 42 05 426 A1. The cork extractor of Great Britain Patent Publication No. 2 216 884 A has a relatively complicate or bulk construction, whereas the operation of the other one of German Publication No. 42 05 426 A1 is not convenient or reliable.